


counting the days

by sigrdripha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigrdripha/pseuds/sigrdripha
Summary: Fazia três meses.Três meses desde a última vez que os dois se viram pessoalmente.Doze semanas de quilômetros e quilômetros os separando.Oitenta e quatro dias de longas noites de conversas por Skype ou telefone, vozes roucas de cansaço, pálpebras pesadas pelo sono e ambos teimosos demais (com saudades demais) para irem descansar.Tantos e tantos minutos que Tetsurou se perdera entre os números antes mesmo de começar a conta-los.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 2





	counting the days

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic reeditada e repostada, antigamente titulada como "Vanilla Twilight". Não betada - quaisquer erros gramaticais foram única e exclusivamente cometidos por minha pessoa. Espero que gostem.
> 
> Boa leitura!

  
  
  
Fazia três meses.

Três meses desde a última vez que os dois se viram pessoalmente.

Doze semanas de quilômetros e quilômetros os separando.

Oitenta e quatro dias de longas noites de conversas por Skype ou telefone, vozes roucas de cansaço, pálpebras pesadas pelo sono e ambos teimosos demais (_com saudades demais_) para irem descansar.

Duas mil e dezesseis horas desde o último abraço que Tetsurou dera em Kei, lábios contra pele pálida e dedos enroscados em fios loiros.

Tantos e tantos minutos que Tetsurou se perdera entre os números antes mesmo de começar a conta-los.

O namoro deles não era fácil, com o último ano de colégio de Kei, o segundo ano de faculdade de Tetsurou e o vôlei de ambos tornando os momentos em que eles podiam conversar mais e mais limitados. Tetsurou tinha que aceitar que a única maneira de ele desejar _bom dia_ ou _boa noite_ para Kei era através de mensagens, que a única forma de o ver era pela imagem pálida do rosto de Kei na tela de seu computador e que o único jeito de o desejar _boa sorte_ era em uma curta ligação antes de um jogo.

Relacionamentos a longa distância eram difíceis. Foram diversas as vezes que Tetsurou quis tomar o próximo trem para Miyagi, desejando nada mais do que sentir o corpo de Kei contra o seu, braços em sua cintura e dedos segurando seu rosto e _eu te amo_ sendo sussurrado uma ou duas vezes. Inúmeras as vezes que Tetsurou recebera uma mensagem de Kei com nada mais do que o nome de uma música, num gesto visto como simples ou estranho por muitos, mas que Tetsurou sabia ser a forma de Kei dizer _saudades de você_.

Muitas foram as pessoas que disseram para que eles dessem um tempo. Outras, para que eles terminassem. Mas Kei não era nada mais do que persistente quando ele queria algo, e Tetsurou nem ao menos conseguia começar a imaginar como desistir do que eles tinham era uma boa ideia. Não quando as simples lembranças dos beijos e toques trocados eram o suficiente para aquecer Tetsurou e despertar os vagalumes em seu estômago. Não quando acordar de madrugada em frente ao computador e ver o rosto adormecido de Kei do outro lado da tela era o bastante para transformar o pouco tempo de sono que Tetsurou ainda tinha nas melhores horas de sono da semana. Não quando, nas raras vezes que Kei o chamava pelo primeiro nome, lábios entreabertos, olhos fechados e rosto corado, Tetsurou podia sentir os dedos de seus pés se contorcerem e um arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

Não quando depois de três meses (_ou doze semanas, ou oitenta e quatro dias, ou duas mil e dezesseis horas_) sem se verem, Tetsurou, exausto depois de horas de aulas e mais horas de treinos, viu Kei escorado na parede ao lado da porta de seu apartamento, headphones sobre as orelhas e dedos distraidamente se movendo sobre a tela do celular.

(_E não quando Kei, vendo-o parado a apenas alguns passos de distância, sorriu levemente, aproximando-se e depositando um suave beijo em seus lábios, o murmúrio de “surpresa” perdendo-se no pouco espaço existente entre os dois_).  
  


**Author's Note:**

> fic crosspostada (?) no spirit e no nyah!


End file.
